All the Colors of the Wind
by K. M. Arrow
Summary: A collection of ficlets that could include a snapshot into the life of any character from any generation in any point in time during their life. Or after, depending where a chapter may take me. Each chapter is based off of a word from Merriam-Webster Urban Dictionary. Rating may change. Latest color: Verdigris Green Main Character: Lily Evans Potter
1. Vermilion

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's me, K. M. Arrow. And I haven't updated in most likely a year. And I honestly don't have any excuses; I just have a serious issue with procrastination. I think there should be medical studies on it, it's a serious problem. Anyway, I hope to be able to begin fresh and actually write stories again. This story is the first in my triumphant return series, yeah JK! It's a collection of one-shots- okay before I continue, so sorry about how long this note is but, and this is an extremely stupid question, what is the difference between drabbles and one-shots and the such? Sorry. Anyway, this is a collection of one-shots that can take place within any generation at any point based on a list of "Top 10 Words for Unusual Colors Worth Looking At" on Merriam-Webster. Let us begin.**

** All characters and such belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just a nerd writing some fanfiction. **

_Vermilion: A vivid reddish orange_

In a small cottage at the very edge of Godric's Hollow, a thin man whose dark hair stuck up in all directions, sat up in his bed. The light that peeked through his window was not the dawn light he usually awoke to, but the light that shone when the dew was gone from the grass. It took him a moment to understand, but after blinking a few times, he had cleared his sleepy eyes and thoughts. Today was the first day in a while where he did not have to go into work.

He groggily got out of bed, and worked his way through getting dressed and all the other morning routine actions. He enjoyed not having to rush through the motions as he usually had to. After he was finished getting ready, he headed down the stairs.

The first thing he was greeted by was a quiet humming. The voice engulfed him for a moment, and he let himself be engulfed. For a moment, he was immersed in the warm lullaby, and then he gave a small shake of his head, which did nothing to help with his hair situation, and continued to walk through the small hallway that lead to the living room.

The moment he entered, he found the source of the quiet song. He wife lay on the couch, her slim fingers tracing patterns on her protruding stomach. Her fiery hair fell all around her on the pillow, seemingly engulfing her head and shoulders in flames.

He padded over to her, making a little bit of noise to alert her of his presence so he didn't scare her. He greeted her with a kiss and then found room to lay down beside her, which was not an easy task with her large belly.

"Good morning Gin. Did you sleep okay?" He asked her, putting his arm underneath her head.

"Of course I didn't! Would you if you had a baby Potter using the inside of your body as a playground?" She replied quickly, but the glint in her eye showed Harry she wasn't truly upset.

Still he chose not to answer that, for fear it very well may upset her. And this could be the last day Harry didn't have to work, and it would still be the two of them. After a brief pause, Ginny began to hum again, and was joined in tracing patterns by Harry.

Each time there was a lull in the music, while Ginny was thinking of a new song, they whispered soft words to their baby, who was only a few weeks from being in her arms instead of her belly.

They stayed like this for a long time, just enjoying each other's embrace and whispering sweet nothings to the little one nestled safely inside of her.

All throughout the day, similar embraces happened everywhere.

Later in the day, a bushy haired woman, in a cottage not far away from the prior one, laughed as her long-nosed, red-haired husband bumbled about, trying to amuse her. Or at least he had been before he was trapped in her slim arms.

Another couple danced during that night when the same song they danced to at their wedding came on the radio. Her blonde hair swung gracefully as he twirled her into his arms. She gave his freckled cheek a kiss each time he did so.

At the same time, miles away, a man with a ginger mane, rimmed glasses, and an exhausted body was being greeted by his wife and daughters after a long day of work at the Ministry.

In a joke shop that sat in a darkened alley, as it was late and most everyone had gone home, a man was showing a small boy who was his exact copy, just a decade or two younger, all the products and tricks he sold, until the child grew too tired to walk.

A much older couple, their own red hair starting to mix with silver, greeted their second to oldest son who had been away for far too long. They welcomed him happily into their crooked home, his mother finally done hugging him and telling him he should visit more often.

There was a picture in that small cottage at the edge of Godric's Hollow, on the mantel of the fireplace, where a messy-haired man with glasses and a pretty girl with dark red locks danced and laughed and kissed, pictured forever in their moment of bliss.

Everywhere, there were spatters of red, burning bright with happiness and love.

**AN: I hoped you liked it, I'm actually pretty proud of how that turned out. Also, I am hoping to make this more interactive. If there is some couple or person or such that you want to see, put it in a review or PM me and I'll see if I can do it.**

**Every time you review we give a mouse a muffin :D**


	2. Verdigris

**Author's Note: Thank you to the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I really don't have anything else to say, you guys know this all belongs to Rowling. So let's get on with it shall we?**

_Verdigris Green: A yellowish green (Also the color copper takes on when it naturally oxidizes)_

Lily Potter walked out into the backyard, allowing the cool air to caress her face. Even though she knew somewhere deep down she was safely hidden, she also knew it would be better not to stay out long. It was barely morning, the pale light brought no warmth as it touched her skin, and the dew coated her bare feet, numbing them quickly.

Her husband was still asleep when she had untangled herself from his protective arms. Before coming outside, she had also checked on Harry, who was sound asleep. She knew she only had less than an hour before that ended.

Looking around at the yard decorations, her eyes were drawn to a cauldron. It was standard size, covering in a thin layer of green. It hadn't always been that way, was her only thought as she slowly padded over to it, and allowed her fingers to run across the mutilated surface, just as she had done when she first received it. Back then, it had been smooth and glistened with a dull glow.

James had given it to her after they left Hogwarts, a beautiful copper cauldron. This was when she had hopes of joining the poitioneers at St. Mungo's, or perhaps go big, as Mr. Slughorn had wanted her to, and join the IPA, the International Potions Association.

She had wanted to be in the Order, yes, but she didn't want to live her life as a soldier, as James seemed content in doing. She wanted to help those who needed it, which is why she was leaning towards St. Mungo's.

However, as the muggle attacks inched closer and closer to her childhood home, she knew, that right then, it was the Order who needed her most. She kept the cauldron, even after she married James, who told her she wouldn't need to work with his inheritance. She had shaken her head, and told him that she would, as soon as the war had been won.

When they bought their home, there was no room for it elsewhere, and she was forced to leave it outdoors. She hadn't even spared it a glance, not since before her pregnancy, that is until now.

That cauldron had once held a dream of hers. Those dreams had to be set aside so she could fight. Fight a war that seemed nowhere near ending, and especially nowhere near being won. She wasn't naïve anymore. She knew that her cauldron would never be used for anything more than a flower pot. She spent each day dreading finding out another friend had been killed, or another victory had been earned by the wrong side.

She was forced to stay in her home, which she didn't mind as much James did. It kept her reckless husband where she could see him and her baby boy safe.

Fighting hadn't bothered her much, not until she found out she was pregnant. Then she realized just how messed up the world was at this moment. She had been nineteen years old, just two years out of Hogwarts. Her baby was going to be born into a world filled with murder and death. The fact that the man who had created all this chaos had now targeted her baby was just the icing on the cake.

She hadn't realized there were tears creeping slowly down her cheeks until one fell onto her hand. She watched it for a moment, as it traveled down her slim fingers and fell, hiding amongst the dew drops that layer the grass.

She took one more look at the cauldron before turning away and heading inside. The cauldron represented everything that could have been, and the reality that took that possibility away for her and everyone she loved. Just as the rust had taken away the cauldron's purpose, Voldemort had done the same to the people she loved. Most of them became soldiers, ready to die for their cause. Most of them were so young, only years out of Hogwarts. Most of them would never get the chances she had been given. They would die without falling in love or raising a family. Voldemort tore from them any chance they had of a normal life. And every day, he took more and more. He took fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, and friends. As well as all the innocent muggles who had done nothing but be oblivious. He had taken the peaceful world she had first excitedly entered and make it into a war-filled wasteland. That wasteland was what she brought her son into.

He had taken almost everything from her, and those she loved, but she would die before he took her family away. It was all she had left now.

**Author's Note: I really really love Lily and James, so I hope I did them justice. I would say Harry is around three months old, which would make her and James both twenty. **

**Please review! I would appreciate it! And as I said in the last chapter, if there is anyone you want to see, any character or a certain event, please PM me or tell me in a review, and I will see if I can make it possible. Thanks! **


End file.
